


Mass Effect Trash (OneShots)

by albakariann



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Spoilers, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albakariann/pseuds/albakariann
Summary: A veces me apetece escribir sobre Mass Effect. Más que un Fan Fiction entero, hay ideas que me cruzan la mente y que simplemente quiero plasmar en el papel, sea cual sea su naturaleza. No voy a seguir un plan regular de publicación, pero tengo varios one shots pensados. Tanto respetando el universo como AU. Espero que os guste~





	1. Regresión (FemShepard/Garrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dangerous to read angst alone, take this: Hurts Like Hell - Fleurie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpFyShNxDCQ

**Garrus POV:**

 

Y una vez más, todo se desmorona. Pero, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, no sé si seré capaz de levantar cabeza esta vez. Ojalá hubiera podido acompañarla hasta el final, pero era... es, tan cabezota. Ahora lucho incesablemente contra mi mente, que me dice que ya no está, pero sencillamente es algo que no quiero ni puedo aceptar. Ni siquiera sostener entre mis manos la placa grabada con " _Comandante Shepard_ ", o leer por centésima vez los nombres que ya figuraban en la pared. Tampoco haber añadido la del General Anderson hace apenas unos minutos. 

Me invade la culpa, como una marea engulle todo a su paso. Me atrapa y me revuelve, con olas de recuerdos y torbellinos de emociones, sin esuchar mi voz que le ruega que pare. Solo veo imágenes confusas, pasando a una velocidad vertiginosa por mi cabeza. En cierto punto me parece distinguir la pecera de su camarote y me oigo a mi mismo decir que quiero que, por una vez,  _algo me salga bien_. Por un instante creo volver a sentir sus dedos deslizándose por encima de mis cicatrices y el azul de sus ojos clavado en los míos, hablándome en silencios. 

Me arrepiento de no haber hecho más, de no haber insistido en ir con ella hasta dondequiera que tuviese que ir. Así quizás ella y Anderson no estarían reducidos a unas ridículas placas que jamás les harían justicia. Tengo miedo de haber omitido alguna de sus necesidades durante todo este tiempo, por mi torpeza o mi desconocimiento de la emoción humana. Y, sobretodo, me aterra pensar en si le habré dicho suficientes veces lo mucho que la quiero. En si le quedó claro que ella,y solo ella, fue quien me brindó la oportunidad de que algo en mi vida pareciera estar bien. Aún cuando no lo estuviera. 

Me cuesta volver a la realidad en la que sigo sujetando la placa con fuerza, completamente sumido en mi propia destrucción. Acaricio su nombre con delicadeza. Colgar esa placa en la pared significa aceptar que Shepard ya no está. Mi mentre me proyecta, desesperada, el bar donde ella me espera, sentada en la barra. El bar donde todavía no puedo alcanzarla, donde ella se cansará de esperar y para cuando yo llegue, su taburete ya estará vacío.

_“No hay Shepard sin Vakarian”_

Esa frase me retumba en la cabeza, con una fuerza ensordecedora. – Y no hay Vakarian… sin… - murmuro, con un hilo de voz.

\- Garrus? – Sé que ha sido Tali la que ha hablado, pero soy incapaz de girarme para contestarle. Algo me dice que no debo colgar esa placa. Quizás es una corazonada, pero siento que si la cuelgo estaré aceptando algo que no quiero y no habré hecho absolutamente nada por impedir que eso se convierta en una realidad.

-No puedo – digo, mientras me retiro de la pared y comienzo a pasearme nerviosamente, sujetando la placa con todas mis fuerzas. Mi cabeza me ataca con miles de posibilidades sobre el destino de Shepard y lo que puedo hacer por ella – ¿Y si no está muerta? ¿Y si…?- Busco desesperadamente la aprobación de alguien. Todos me miran con preocupación y distingo algún atisbo de incredulidad ante lo que acababa de plantear.

– Liara se me acerca y envuelve mis manos con las suyas – Para todos nosotros está siendo muy difícil aceptar lo que ha ocurrido y estoy segura de que para ti está siendo un infierno.

Rebajo la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando la placa y dejo que ella la tome. – Pero no desearía para nada que esto se convirtiera en algo que te hunda. Shepard te quería, Garrus. Ella te admiraba en todos los sentidos. – Consigo juntar mi mirada con la suya, a lo que me dedica una sonrisa tierna.

-Ya lo sé, Liara. Sólo digo que no perdemos nada por peinar la zona, por si existe una posibilidad entre un millón de encontrar _algo_ de Shepard. Creo que no pido demasiado.

-Has visto lo mismo que yo. Esa cosa ha volado en mil pedazos. Creo que una entre un millón es optimista – apunta Wrex. Suspiro, intentando mantener la compostura.

-No me importa si ha volado en mil o en dos mil pedazos. No me importa perder horas de mi vida buscando esa posibilidad, por pequeña que sea. Es Shepard, joder. – No lo digo en voz alta, pero me duele que simplemente acepten que Shepard está muerta.

-Coincido con Garrus. Shepard sobrevivió al ataque a la Normandía y aun así se la dio por muerta durante dos años. No sabemos cómo le ha afectado a ella la destrucción de los segadores, quizás le diera tiempo a huir. – Cortez se sitúa a mi izquierda, juntamente con Kaidan.

-Shepard sobrevivió a la Normandía por Cerberus. Ahora Cerberus ya no puede resucitarla. Además, hemos perdido a SID, por lo que asumo que la solución que Shepard encontró tendrá que ver con la desactivación de los sintéticos. Y eso afecta también a los implantes de Shepard. – Liara se aparta de mi, para ponerse cerca de Wrex y Tali, que le dan la razón. Me tiende la placa, desafiante. - Creo que sería poco inteligente malgastar recursos ahora que estamos en un período difícil, de recuperación. Sabes que desearía con todas mis fuerzas que Shepard estuviera aquí, pero ella hubiera querido que centráramos todos nuestros esfuerzos en ayudar a reconstruir lo que los segadores nos han quitado.- 

– Esta placa no se cuelga hasta que sepamos al cien por cien que Shepard no va a volver. – Comprendo lo que Liara quiere decir, yo también lo creo. Quizás estoy actuando de forma demasiado egoísta. Tomo la placa que me ofrece Liara, y la miro. –Ayúdame a ponerle un final a esto. Lo aceptaré, sea bueno o malo. 

Todos se quedan en silencio, mirándome. La que rompe el aura tensa que se había posado sobre todos nosotros es Traynor, una de las pocas que no se había posicionado todavía.

-Joker, tú conoces la Normandía mejor que nadie. Garrus y yo te necesitamos para estudiar las posibilidades que tenemos de localizar a Shepard o algo que nos pueda llevar a ella. – Se le quiebra la voz al final de la frase, mientras me aguanta la mirada, con los ojos empañados. – Cortez, coordine y prepare las lanzaderas que no estén dañadas. Al resto – miró a Liara, Wrex, Tali y algunos de los otros miembros de la tripulación - Os pido, por favor, que preparéis vuestros equipos, por que ponemos rumbo de inmediato hacia el campo de escombros del Catalizador. - Me sonríe, decidida. - Vamos a salvarle el culo a Shepard. 

 

 


	2. Regresión II (FemShepard/Garrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dangerous to read angst alone, take this: I Was Lost Without You - Mass Effect 3 OST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y5Ufej98vc&t=1s
> 
> Creo necesaria hacer esta aclaración: Dado que Bioware jamás se pronunción en términos de confirmar en qué planeta aterrizó la Normandía después de la destrucción/síntesis/control de los segadores, he hecho un poco de investigación y la única opción viable que he visto es que ese planeta sea Eden Prime. Es lo único que tendría sentido, por la distancia a la que se encuentran los sistemas de otros planetas posibles (Cúmulo Roseta a 5400 años luz, Concentrado Fénix o Frontera de Ismar a +4000 años luz) no son viables habiendo sido destruidos los relés de masa. Otros decían que podría ser la Tierra, pero en la cinemática se ven claramente dos lunas. Eden Prime está a dos días de viaje sin relés, los otros planetas entre 8 meses y un año. Y si no es así, váis a hacer un acto de fe y a creer muy fuerte que es Eden Prime ;)

**Garrus POV**

 

Traynor, Joker y yo nos dirigimos al puente para discutir nuestras posibilidades. Por un momento llegué apensar que nadie me apoyaría, puesto que los argumentos de Liara eran lo suficientemente sólidos. En otra situación,seguramente le hubiera dado la razón. Pero sobrevivimos a Saren, a la misión suicida y a los segadores por Shepard. Más bien, _con_ Shepard. Mi mente no puede parar de darle vueltas, y eso me pone de los nervios. Empiezo a ser consciente de ello cuando me molesta que Joker camine tan despacio, o cuando Traynor tarda un poquito más de lo que desearía en presentar la información en el mapa. 

\- Bien, tengo buenas noticias. - Dice Traynor, mientras termina los cálculos. Sus palabras me alivian tremendamente. 

\- Dispara. 

\- Los relés de masa están prácticamente inutilizables. A pesar de que alguno es posible que pudiera permitirnos dar un salto, lo considero un riesgo innecesario. - hace una pequeña pausa - Pero, la buena noticia es que hemos caído en Eden Prime y no necesitamos relé para llegar al Cúmulo Local. - No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que Traynor terminó de hablar. No puedo reprimir las ganas de abrazar a ambos. Aunque Joker todavía no haya hablado. Y aunque yo odie los abrazos que no sean de Shepard. Creo que debería soltarles ya, por que creo que Jeff intenta apartarme. 

\- Bueno, después de esta... - Joker me mira, dudoso - _inesperada_ , muestra de afecto de nuestro querido amigo Garrus, vengo a darte no tan buenas noticias. - Se sienta en su puesto y nos muestra las lecturas de la Normandía después de escapar del Cúmulo Local. - La puse muy al límite. Necesito algo de tiempo para comprobar que no vamos a desintegrarnos y para que se descargue. Prometo no tardar más de unas horas. - el piloto suspira. - Pero ahora viene cuando tienes que decidir. Sin relés, estamos a un par de días del Cúmulo Local. Si queremos hacer las cosas bien, deberíamos parar en algún planeta de la Corriente de Arturo a descargar antes de hacer la etapa final. 

\- Shepard no tiene un par de días. - le espeto. - Cada minuto cuenta, Jeff. No hemos llegado hasta aquí haciendo las cosas bien, precisamente. 

\- Imaginaba que dirías eso. - se ríe - Sólo quería que vieras todas las opciones, por que volver a poner la nave al límite puede ser su final y el nuestro. 

Y yo que pensaba que convencer a la tripulación de volver a por Shepard sería la parte difícil... Perder la nave no es una opción, por que la Tierra no está preparada para dar atención médica a Shepard, y aquí al menos tenemos equipamiento de Cerberus. Preferiría no tener que decidir. Por que sé que decida lo que decida, alguien acabará perjudicado. Me cuesta pensar. Me duele ser egoísta. 

\- ¿Siempre hay que hacer el escalón en La Corriente de Arturo? - Traynor me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Jeff y yo la miramos, atentos. - Me explico: ¿No podemos trazar una línea recta hasta el Cúmulo Local para ahorrarnos algo de tiempo?

\- A ver... Durante el viaje a la velocidad de la luz, generamos mucha electricidad estática. Si esto llega a los límites a los que llegó en la huída, el calor generado freirá los circuitos y a nosotros. Necesitamos parar a descargar la nave en la superfície de un planeta.

\- Sí, todo eso ya lo sé. Pero los grandes cruceros suelen descargarse con el campo magnético de los planetas. ¿No podríamos hacer eso? - 

\- No hay ningún planeta viable entre nuestra posición y la de Shepard. 

\- ¿Y un asteroide? ¿Un asteroide grande? - Dice Traynor, levantando la vista de su tableta. Jeff la mira, entrecerrando los ojos. 

\- ¿Cómo de grande? - 

\- Lo suficiente. Al menos cien kilómetros de diámetro. - 

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios...?! -

\- Estudié en Oxford. - Traynor le guiña un ojo, pero ni Jeff ni yo entendemos la broma. Traynor chasquea la lengua, incómoda, y prosigue - He conseguido acceder a la información de una sonda humana que recogía datos de cinturones de asteroides exteriores. Están algo desactualizados, por que la sonda se desactivó hace unos cinco años. Aún así, los cálculos son prometedores. 

\- Vale, y supongo que pretendes que esos cálculos "prometedores" hagan aterrizar a la Normandía, ¡en un asteroide! Sería algo jodidamente arriesgado, Traynor. 

\- Es nuestra única opción. Navegamos hasta la posición a la velocidad de la luz, pisamos ese asteroide, descargamos y salimos cagando leches del cinturón. - Jeff refunfuña, poco convencido. Yo me abstengo de comentar nada. - ¡Vamos Joker! ¡Eres el mejor piloto de la galaxia! Solo necesitamos cinco minutos en esa maldita roca espacial y tenemos a Shepard. Cinco. Minutos. 

\- Argh, ¡de acuerdo! - grita Joker - Pero si me se abolla la nave o nos embiste un pedrusco, será culpa tuya y de tu roca espacial de los cojones. - Traynor ríe a carcajadas. - Si ahora me permitís, me gustaría comprobar que todo está en orden. Id a dar un paseo, o algo. Pero desapareced de mi vista. 

Traynor y yo dejamos a Joker hablando consigo mismo, o más bien, quejándose. 

\- Gracias, Samantha. Sé que durante este tiempo tampoco hemos hablado mucho, pero aprecio que no dejes que me vuelva loco. - Le sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto. 

\- Sé lo mucho que te importa Shepard. Y lo mucho que le importas a ella. Sólo he visto a la temible Comandante ablandarse una vez, hablando de cierto turiano. - Si fuera humano me hubiera sonrojado, pero me limito a bajar la cabeza y a no ser capaz de añadir nada más. Llegamos a la puerta, donde están reunidos algunos miembros de la tripulación. - Voy a intentar localizar a Shepard, aunque me temo que estamos demasiado lejos para sacar nada en claro. Te aviso si encuentro algo. 

-Gracias, de nuevo. Creo que seguiré las recomendaciones de Jeff e iré a dar un paseo. -

Voy a salir por la puerta, pero Liara me agarra del brazo antes de que pueda escabullirme. 

\- ¿Te importa si te acompaño fuera? 

\- Con gusto, Liara. - Le digo, señalándole la puerta para que salga ella primero. Caminamos unos metros en silencio, adentrándonos en la frondosa selva que nos rodea. Ella rompe el silencio.

\- Garrus, me... me gustaría disculparme por mi actitud antes. Ser el Corredor Sombrío me ha llevado a obligarme a frivolizar muchas situaciones. Y en este caso, creo que no debí hacerlo. 

\- Disculpas aceptadas. Pero en tu defensa diré que casi me convenciste. - cruzo las manos a mi espalda - Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos en esto, con Shepard. Me dolió escuchar la verdad, que nadie se atrevió a decirme. - Dudo en si abordar el tema que acaba de abordar en mi mente. Es algo de lo que no hemos hablado nunca, ella y yo. Pero que quizás iba siendo hora que pusiéramos sobre la mesa. - Sé que tú también has llegado a quererla como... la quiero yo. A veces siento que te la arrebaté. 

\- Oh, Garrus, no. No, por favor, no quiero sientas pena por mi. Y mucho menos por eso. Shepard siempre ha sido una persona libre de elegir a quién ama, no es un objeto que nos vayamos pasando de mano en mano, o que podamos arrebatar. Debo admitir que a mi también me dolió escuchar la verdad. Mi breve historia de amor con la Comandante fue maravillosa y la recuerdo con un cariño terrible. Pero tú la complementas tan bien... No creo que os pudiera desear algo mejor que esto que os habéis dado. - Puedo entrever cierta amargura cuando Liara sonríe y mira hacia las lunas que se imponenn en el firmamento. - Lo que quiero decir es que no hay rencor. Ni con ella, ni contigo. - Ese atisbo de amargura se borra de su expresión, y la cambia por una sonrisa sincera. 

\- Me alivia mucho escuchar esto. Siento, quizás, que no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación antes. 

\- Sí, en eso coincido. 

Llegamos al límite de la selva, donde esta se corta por un acantilado que nos proporciona unas vistas privilegiadas de lo que queda de la colonia de Eden Prime. Nos sentamos juntos, cerca del borde, en silencio. El día estaba empezando a alzarse, pero no era capaz de ocultarnos la abrumadora belleza de las lunas de Eden Prime. Una esta considerablemente más cerca que la otra, aunque ambas lucen bastante grandes en el cielo. Pensar en las lunas me hace no pensar en si estoy loco por siquiera tener la esperanza de que Shepard no esté muerta. Mirar a las lunas, me hace no pensar en que lo más probable es que no logre encontrar a Shepard de una pieza. Contar sus cráteres evita que me derrumbe en este mismo instante. Pero cuando acabo de pensar, mirar y contar, solo me queda esa masa de pensamientos, que no dudan en ahogarme, por centésima vez hoy. Miro directamente al abismo, que me tienta. 

\- ¿Garrus? - Es la voz de Traynor. - ¿Estás ahí?

\- ¿Encontraste alguna cosa? -

\- La omniherramienta da señal de que recibe lo que le estoy enviando. Pero no hay respuesta, de momento. No puedo calcular su posición hasta que no me responda. - Suspiro. - Eh, pero es una buenísima noticia. No nos desanimemos ahora.

\- Gracias, Samantha. Volvemos ya a la nave. - Me levanto y le ofrezco mi mano a Liara, que la toma para ayudarse a ponerse en pie, y nos dirigimos, con el corazón algo pesado, hacia la Normandía. 

 

**Shepard POV**

 

Me despierto de repente, intentando meter en mis pulmones todo el aire que me resulta posible. Sólo veo manchas. Oigo un pitido muy fuerte en mi oreja derecha, que me desorienta todavía más. Sé que sigo teniendo el casco puesto, por que puedo distinguir el ruido del filtro cada vez que respiro, entrecortadamente. Siento que peso mucho, que no me puedo apenas mover y que el aire me quema las entrañas cada vez que se mete en mi cuerpo. Intento, muy despacio, levantar la cabeza, pero me mareo y me entran náuseas. Ahora oigo la omniherramienta, pero no puedo mirarla. Las manchas cada vez se hacen más oscuras. Me hormiguea la cara, y al menos una de las manos, ni siquiera sé cuál. Eso es bueno, creo, significa que aún tengo sensibilidad.

Antes de que todo se vuelva negro de nuevo, por mi mente se pasea una imagen de Garrus malherido, justo antes de que nos separáramos, tan vívida como si la estuviera viendo en este instante. Cierro los ojos , esperando que no sea por última vez. 


End file.
